Strategy
Dust: An Elysian Tail can be a confusing game for first time players but after a while they can learn the ropes and become better. This guide can help you learn faster and know how to get the most out of your gameplay. During the beginning of the game is probably the hardest part of the game for some advanced players due to the fact that money, food, armor, and so on isn't plentiful. It is better to not unlock cages during the first chapter, since treasure chest are more vital to the player's needs. Unlocking chests keeps the player wealthy and nets good items and blueprints. After chapter 1, accept Avgustin's quest in order to upgrade equipment faster. Colleen's quest is not recommended to complete right away, as Giants are still lethal to Dust. First head to Archers' Pass to collect materials, keys, and locate Haley and Matti. Once talking to both characters (for xp) Dust will obtain a Blue Resonance Gem that can unlock a gate at Abadis Forest that has the transmitter (also saves the second trip). After defeating Fuse, Dust is powerful enough to start all the quests in Aurora Village (with addition of stocking parts) and complete all quests that can be done. During chapter 2, watch out for Squirt-Bugs and Stone-Cutters which can poison you, as Blue Mushrooms can be limited. Fidget's attacks can be very helpful for keeping clear of these enemies. When reaching Bopo for the first time (a child, for those who are new), go upward if the player has no keys, or if you do, go downward and to the right and obtain a Master Ring of Vigilance or Ring of the Scavenger. Once finding the store, buy Cupcakes for the upcoming battle and save in the next map. Once in Mudpot, talk to Bopo and his mother and all the villagers to update quests and receive items to continue onward. First, go down in the "basement" to find the Slide ability and complete several quests. Getting to the Red Moss is very difficult as it is in a dark area filled with spikes and platforms to jump along, and the primary light source is a bomb fruit (which blows up if you accidentally toss it at spikes). Once done in the basement, continue through the resonance gate at the village. Be sure to stock up on quick items, and refer to Lady Tethys for strategy. Chapter 3 is difficult for players if they are not observant of enemy's attacks, as they are quite lethal. Chicken is recommended to equip for quick heal as they will be plentiful during the main quest. After obtaining Iron Grip, head left of the mansion to a teleporter and go to the part where Cora is and go up, not right, of the map. It is highly worthwhile to backtrack to retrieve all treasures accessible with Iron Grip, such as deep in Abadis Forest where slime creatures are directly below you (in an area accessible by sliding) and climb the vines to the top to get a Warm Sweater (an armor otherwise unlocked in chapter 4). Tips *Advanced players who know the key locations can obtain the keys early if they can Maneuver Dust's Aerial Dust Storm to the location *Dashing avoids the Slime Creatures' spike attack, but those who are daring can try to parry and stun them. Or use Fidget's projectiles. *Always go to shops to sell Materials as soon as possible in order to get the shops stocking that material. Stores will get a large stock faster if you don't buy items under 25 stocked, as restocking close to doubles each item every refresh. *Keep the Ring of the Scavenger, Master Ring of Vigilance, or Wedding Ring handy in order to collect materials faster. Remember that all monsters except for later-game ones have two materials (except for Blombs). *Cirelian trials' rewards are usually out-of-date when Dust can access them, especially if opening lots of treasure chests. Trials may be delayed until near the end, though the trial at The Sorrowing Meadows could be done if the player hasn't obtained a Ring of the Scavenger or Master Ring of Vigilance. *Check out Difficulty and Move List pages. *Parrying leeches enemy stamina so if your stamina is low, parry to refill it, even though some enemies are immune to the effects. Category:Needs Info